Halloween with Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood
by starspangledstony
Summary: After Magnus proposes that he buys Alec's Halloween costume, and Alec vice versa, they present their outfits and go off to Magnus's party...earning a lot of looks along the way. /Bad summary, basically cute domestic fluff, 1/2.


Alec was standing in their bedroom in Magnus's apartment. He vwas holding a bag, something fluffy and pink sticking out of it, his face puffed up and red. Magnus was standing in front of him, arms crossed and a smug smile on his face. _How had he gotten into this mess again? Oh right…_

 _Some time earlier…_

"Party, party, pary!" Magnus chanted and he walked through the apartment, shutting the door behind him with only a flick of his wrist. Alec looked up at him from the couch, taking a break from his book.

"What party?" Alec asked, looking confused at Magnus. The brunet squealed, clapping his hands together and smiling widely before pouncing onto Alec's lap, straddling him.

"A Halloween party, baby!" Magnus whispered excitedly, cupping Alec's face.

"What, really? Halloween?" Alec's mouth twitched in a sarcastic smile. "Aren't you too old for Halloween?" Magnus rolled his eyes.

"Not that kind of party, a one for adults! You know, martinis, vodka, all that stuff!" Alec removed Magnus's hands from his face and eyed him suspiciously. It was just another excuse for Magnus to get drunk, he was sure.

"No." Alec said firmly, watching as Magnus's face fell. The next second, seeing that pouting wasn't working, he leant up to kiss Alec's nose.

"Pleeaase!" He whined. "You know I'll have it anyway!" Alec gently removed Magnus from his lap and placed him on the couch next to him. Magnus drew his eyebrows together, and Alec sighed and leant back on the couch.

"What exactly do you have in mind?" He asked, giving up. Magnus smiled again and comfortably rolled over onto his back, placing his head in Alec's lap.

"Just scary music, scary food, scary costumes, scary decorations...alcohol?" Magnus listed, counting on his fingers.

"Costumes?" Alec questioned, looking down at Alec.

"Well of course, what's a Halloween party without costumes?" Magnus asked, smiling slyly. Alec knew it- he was planning something. "And seeing as you're not too good with todays trends, I shall choose your costume for you. No need to thank me." Magnus said, winking and leaning up to pat Alec's cheek with the same knowing smile. Alec narrowed his eyes- knowing that Magnus would choose a ridiculous outfit for him in order to humiliate him. But, two could play at that game.

"Fine then. But, if you choose mine, I want to be able to choose yours." Magnus grimaced a little- making the quick calculation in his mind that Alec, not knowing quite the extents of fashion and costumes, wouldn't choose something too horrible for him. Would he? Magnus smiled smugly, taking the risk.

"It's on, Lightwood."

So, there he was, holding the costume that Magnus had picked out for him. He had a bad feeling about this. Walking into the bathroom to get changed, he knew Magnus was following him. Spinning, he grabbed Magnus's shoulders, roughly pushing him out of the bathroom.

"Hey!" He protested.

"Out!" Alec demanded.

"Aw, can't I watch?" Magnus was disappointed.

"No." Alec said, as he closed the door behind him. Magnus turned away, siting down on the bed and laughing.

"Tell me if you need any help!" He raised his voice, aready amused. A low groan came from the bathroom in response.

"How do I even put this thing on?" Alec grumbled after a while. Magnus could hear him struggling, trying to fit into the costume. "What is that? Oh no, I'm not...No way...Magnus!" Alec shouted, as Magnus tried to stiffle the giggles, trying not to laugh in too an obvious way. "I can still hear you anyway!" Alec hissed, as Magnus grabbed a pillow, attempting to stop the laughter still.

"Okay...I think I'm done here...Oh god..." Alec whined, looking in the mirror. "Magnus, you are so..."

"Handsome?" Magnus interrupted him, his voice shaking from laughter. Alec didn't even comment on that, instead loudly exiting that bathroom, door banging shut behind him. His face was a stern one, crossing his arms and huffing as Magnus burst out in uncontrolable laughter.

Magnus had decided to choose this costume for a number of reasons. The pink contrasted perfectly with his hair, and the colours lookd nice against his eyes. Or at least they would, had he been a petite girl. But, as he was a broad shouldered man- he just looked ridiculous. He was wearing a pale pink plaid dress, apron included. It had fluffy and frilly material under the skirt to make it apear even bigger. But the worst part was the bonnet, and the fake curly blond hair attached to it.

Alec just stared at Magnus whilst he shook from laughter, narrowing his eyes as Tony took something out from under the bed, passing it to him. "you forgot your lamb, Mary." Magnus said, snorting in amusment.

"it;s a sheep, Magnus. Not a lamb."

"So- they ran out of lambs!" Magnus exclaimed, just managing it betweed his gasps of laughter. Alec just shot him a glre, grabbing a bag and passing in to Magnus.

"Your turn." Magnus caught it, walking into the bathroom confidently- it couldn't be that bad.

"Hey, it's a..." Magnus started hapily when his voice began tofalter. "What the hell? Son of a-"

"Something wrong, Magnus?" Alec shouted.

"Noo..." He whined. Alec smiled wickedly. Payback.

"Urgh, how do I even…? You stupid…! The hell, do I have to grease myself with butter to get into this thing?" Magnus grunted. Alec could hear the harsh stretching of material and as it came back with a harsh snap, stinging Magnus's skin, making him let out a low hiss. Alec was enjoying this too much.

"Not bad!" Magnus finally managed to get into the costume. "Okay...I'm coming out!" he shouted. "...We are alone, right?" He added anxiously. Alec snorted, unimpressed.

"Yes, we are alone." He answered, grinning.

"-Because I swear to God, if there is someone out there with you I will-"

"We're alone, Magnus!" Alec reassured him impatiently. Magnus took a deep breath. He swung the door open, presenting himself in all of his glory.


End file.
